A rectangle is $2$ units long. The rectangle is also $3$ units wide. What is its area?
Solution: $2\text{ }$ $3\text{ }$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 units. The width is 3 units. Thus the area is $2\times3$ square units. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 3 = 6 $ We can also count 6 square units.